My Bloody Valentine
by TouchablePenguin
Summary: It's Valentine's Day; or more commonly called Dooms Day. A boy from Liz's past comes to visit her. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

My Bloody Valentine

_BlackPaperMoon8_

**_A/N: Big thanks to FamePaperTrail for typing/beta checking. I'm a slow typer. :P_**

"Good morning, Liz," says Kid in the morning, "Happy valentine's day."

"Ugh," she says rolling over. _Valentine's Day, _she thought, _worst day of the year._

"Come on Liz, I'll make you pancakes," he slowly coaxes her out of the bed. "There, now get dressed and we need to get to school."

"Fine," she sighs, "just go make food."

She dressed in her usual outfit; jeans, red cropped sweater, and heels. Then she walked downstairs to find the best surprise she had ever seen. The room was decorated perfectly. Hearts were everywhere saying 'Liz.' Sitting in the center of the room was Kid holding 8 red roses.

"Oh, wow. Did you-.." she runs and kisses Kid. "You are the best."

"I know," he laughs and hands her the roses. "Breakfast is in the kitchen." He takes her hand and walks her to the kitchen.

"Hello?"

Liz froze. She knew that voice.

"Drew? No, it can't be him. It just can't be!" she yells; running up the stairs before she even knew where he was. Bad idea. When she opened the door she was greeted by Drew who was sitting on her bed reading something. "Good morning, Lizzy," he smiled, "Happy Valentine's Day. Did you miss me?"

"No, I didn't miss you. I had actually forgotten you. Oh, and the name is Liz now. Not Lizzy."

"Whatever Lizzy. Who was the guy?" he smirks, "you didn't tie yourself down to a Meister, did you? That's sad."

Liz blushed, "I'm not tied down. I could leave whenever I want."

"Lizzy, we both know you wouldn't leave," he chuckles, "you know you are in love with him, I could tell."

"Shut up, Drew!" Liz yelled.

"Liz!" yells Kid. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Kid. I'll be down in a minute!" she yells to him. "Now leave Drew. I don't want you seen."

"Fine, but remember Lizzy, I'll be back," he laughs and climbs out the window before jumping from roof top to roof top. Liz hurries down the stairs back to Kid.

"Who was that?" he asks worried.

"It was nothing you need to worry about. Let's just eat and head to school." Her face goes pale. "Where's Patti?"

"She and Crona walked to school together, don't you remember? She told us yesterday."

"Oh, right," Liz sighs and starts eating, while thoughts filled her head.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
A/N: Excuse my excessive laziness. Thank you.

'Patti and I had a tough time starting out on the streets. The only help we got was from Drew. He was kind, caring, and hard to say he wasn't that bad looking. He helped us a lot. If it weren't for him giving us some help we would have died. Slowly the two of us fell in love and dated. He cheated on me, we broke up, and Patti and I left him. After that we ruled the streets.'  
All of these memories surged through her as she walked to class. She felt light-headed; lost her balance, and nearly fell. She was balanced out by an outstretched hand.  
She was grabbed and pulled out of the school; too shocked to yell for help. "Don't worry, I'm taking you somewhere safer than here," said her captor.  
Oh no. He did come back.  
Liz found her voice. "Drew! Let me go!"  
He smirked, "I think not. Let's go to my house," he said as he put his hand on her shoulder. Liz's entire body went numb. Drew just laughed and picked her up; carrying her to a car. 'Stupid pressure points,' Liz thought, 'I'm going to be stuck like this for an hour.'  
****0****  
"Patti, where is Liz?" asked Kid, "I haven't seen her in 3 hours! Where could she have gone?"  
"I saw her being carried away by some guy," Patti said, "maybe she wanted to leave."  
Kid's face turned red. "She wouldn't leave without you," than he grew pale, "Patti, have you ever heard of a guy named Drew?"  
"Yeah, he's Liz's ex-boyfriend," she said, explaining their relationship.  
"We need to find them. We'll need help though. Patti, go find Tsubaki. I'll get Black Star."  
"Okay Kid!" she said as she ran off to finish her mission.


End file.
